Alliteration
by SpecificTaigu
Summary: Twilight and Pinkie Pie spend a lazy afternoon engaging in wordplay and, eventually, smooches.


Pinkie Pie was a whirlwind, a gale, a winter storm. She was a pure force of unbridled energy that blew through those unprepared souls who stood in her path with a smile and a song. She was pure intensity, pure adrenaline and she left Twilight Sparkle breathless and dumbfounded more often than not.

Somehow the little unicorn had won the tumultuous affections of Hurricane Pinkie and they lay that afternoon in the shade of a tree on the fringes of the Everfree Forest wrapped up in each other's hooves, Twilight quiet and contemplative while Pinkie murmured a constant stream of words and phrases like a babbling brook into her ear. Twilight wasn't really paying attention to the meaning behind the sounds, as she suspected Pinkie wasn't either, rather she just enjoyed the sensation of the earth pony's breath tickling the insides of her ear, the warmth of her body around her, and the coolness of the grass beneath them.

Pinkie Pie- the pastel party pony- a paradigm of passion… Twilight frowned. Was paradigm the right word? It fit nicely, but was the connotation what she really wanted to say? Paradigm… Paradigm… Mold. Standard. Pattern. Paragon? Was paragon a better word? Paradigm had a better ring to it, but paragon seemed to carry a more positive weight.

A stronger gust of breath into her ear jolted Twilight from her thoughts. She turned to look into Pinkie's baby blue eyes; the pink pony seemed a little nonplussed.

"Your eyebrows are all scrunchy again. What're you thinking about?"

Twilight smiled sheepishly, "Oh. Just alliteration."

A lazy grin made its way across Pinkie's cheeks, "My pretty, perfect, purple pony ponders phrases, perchance?"

Twilight's eyebrows shot up, "You know alliteration?"

Pinkie laughed, "Of course I do, silly! Everypony who's anypony knows this game!"

Twilight had to admit that she hadn't really thought her partner capable of such precise wordplay. Pinkie started to hum to herself, a bit tunelessly perhaps, and Twilight was reminded of Pinkie's tendency to break into song; perhaps alliteration and other such literary devices were just products of the pony's bard-like tendencies. Was she not, after all, a kind of poet in her own right, weaving tapestries of expression in the form of song?

Twilight was intrigued, "Pinkie Pie- my pink partner, professional party planner, and pure paragon of passion- precipitates palpitations in my person."

Giggles erupted from Pinkie as she nuzzled Twilight's cheek, "Magnificent mare, makes me mad. Multiple minds majestically magnified; marvelous missions of mercy: madness made moot by the modern maiden."

Twilight had to laugh, "What on Equestria does _that _mean?"

Pinkie just smiled mischievously.

Twilight tapped her chin with her hoof and thought a moment before taking her turn.

"Eager equine easily engages, even elegantly, equally eloquent, earnestly extolling the excellence of eateries."

"Ooh! That was a good one!"

Twilight grinned, a tad smugly, "Ready to give up?"

Pinkie shook her head emphatically, took a deep breath, and recited without hesitation, "Beautiful baby, it behooves you to believe: I breathe, beat, bloom because you bless me with your body."

Twilight felt her cheeks burning scarlet, "Where did that come from?"

"I made it up! Like it?"

She more than liked it, it was downright poetic and so utterly romantic, verging on sensual, that Twilight felt both pleasure and embarrassment. Pinkie just gazed back at her with unblinking eyes and a smile that was as warm as the surface of the sun. Twilight felt like her heart was full to bursting; she figured that if she got any happier she would probably break open and all that she was would tumble out onto the grass. That was a less than apt metaphor, she thought, and she attempted to find one that fit better.

A poke in the side jolted Twilight back to the present, to the cool grass and warm body beneath and beside her.

Pinkie asked, "Are you having that hard a time thinking of another one?"

Twilight shook her head; she had completely forgotten their game in the midst of her lingering thoughts. She pondered for a moment, hoping to come up with something equally poetic to compete with Pinkie's display, but she was drawing a blank. Maybe she _was_ no match for the party pony after all. No, she just needed a letter and she could go from there.

"I imagine," she began tentatively, "if ice and infernos could ignite and impact imagery so I could impress my infatuation for you inside the ideology of my intelligence, I could instigate the initiation of the information I intend to impart."

Immediately after Twilight finished her impromptu verse Pinkie chimed in, "Lovely lavender lady, luscious little lover, lavished me with love."

Twilight chuffed Pinkie playfully, "You can't use three words with the same base! You cheater!"

Pinkie fell backwards, her legs sprawling in the air, and Twilight, suddenly finding herself without support, toppled over on top of the pink earth pony.

Pinkie lamented, "Ooh! I lost!"

She leaned forward and brushed her lips against Twilight's cheek softly, "I'm no match for the smartest smarty-pants pony in Equestria."

Twilight angled her head back and maneuvered herself into position to gaze into Pinkie's eyes. She felt a smile creeping across her features and she nuzzled the pink pony's cheek.

"I can't lie. I am tremendously impressed right now."

Pinkie's chuckles rumbled beneath Twilight, "Didn't think the party pony could play _that_ party game?"

Twilight scooted forward until she was whispering right in the earth pony's ear, "I'm also extremely turned on."

A shiver raced down Pinkie's body and Twilight felt it up through her limbs. It was exciting, that feeling of desire that seemed to lance red hot through her veins and electrify the very fibers of her being. She could barely contain the yearning that bubbled forth inside her to take the pony beneath her and love her until neither of them could move any longer.

Twilight wrapped her lips around the outer shell of Pinkie's ear and lightly nibbled eliciting a light moan from the earth pony. Pinkie liked the little love bites now didn't she? Twilight moved down to the base of the earth pony's ear and planted a row of light kisses in the hollow directly beneath where the skin just began to fold. She could feel Pinkie's warm breath on her neck now and yet the gentle rasping of tongue against fur still came as a bit of a surprise to Twilight. Pinkie's hooves draped lightly around Twilight's neck as she pulled herself up just enough to begin alternating kisses and slow drags of her tongue along Twilight's jaw line.

Twilight felt her eyelids grow heavy as her body attempted to shut down all functions not focused on the pursuit of pleasure. Pinkie was a tease, working her way around Twilight's mouth, tugging at the very corners but not closing the gap between their lips. Twilight wanted nothing more than to taste the party pony, but Pinkie seemed content to dance around on the very fringes and take her own sweet time getting to the goal. How incredibly frustrating. Twilight took things into her own hooves.

Twilight turned to face Pinkie who wore a foxy little grin. Pinkie opened her mouth to say something, but Twilight leaped across the gap between them and pressed her lips against Pinkie's. The pink pony squeaked in surprise. Twilight savored the taste of her partner's lips, sweet like sugar but tangy like hot sauce, and eagerly went deeper when the other parted her lips in a silent invitation.

It was perhaps Twilight's favorite form of fooling around, at least as far as the pair had tried. While Pinkie was more prone to caressing and licking, Twilight couldn't help but feel absolutely on fire while exploring the wet, hot cavern of Pinkie's mouth and allowing Pinkie to do the same.

Pinkie slowly sank back onto the ground; Twilight's neck was still held tightly by the earth pony so she contented herself with following Pinkie down. She rested against Pinkie's chest, mouths still locked together as if desperately trying to breathe the same air, and Twilight felt Pinkie's rear hooves entwining with her own. Slowly, Pinkie detached a hoof from around Twilight's neck and began stroking Twilight's cheek tenderly.

Pinkie withdrew her mouth for a shaky breath and paused to plant a gentle kiss on the tip of Twilight's nose.

"I love you."

Twilight gazed back at Pinkie; the earth pony's expression was so sincere, so vulnerable that it nearly broke Twilight's heart. It carried the slightest hint of sadness, but Twilight could think of no reason why it should.

So she bent her neck and nuzzled her beautiful partner's cheek and recited, "Beautiful babe, it behooves you to believe: I breathe, beat, bloom because you blessed me by becoming mine."

Pinkie smiled, "Now who's the cheater?"

Twilight simply rested her head against her lover's chest, breathed deeply of her scent, and closed her eyes.

* * *

A/N: Haha this story is ancient. Literally my first piece of pony fiction, and also the most widely well-received in the years since. Up on this new fanfiction platform it goes!


End file.
